¿El Lado oscuro?
by Un paraiso soado
Summary: Rocio tiene una vida con muy poca suerte hasta que de pronto...PUUMMM la magia llego a su vida y con eso, el amor, los amigos, mortifagos y por decir lo menos una familia. Algunos Wesleay son malos / Dumbledore Malo
1. Chapter 1

**¿El Lado oscuro?**

 **J.K Rowling fue la gran autora de algunos personajes, los oc y la trama es mía**

 **Bueno queridos lectores eh aquí algunas reglas de convivencia e.e**

 **Primero que nada no quiero a nadie puteando a mi o a mis lectores en los comentarios ¿okey?, tampoco quiero que puteen para darme una crítica, así que nada de ir puteando -.-**

 **Pov ROCIO**

 **En la vida me han llamado muchas cosas… Perra… Rata de Biblioteca… Idiota… eh escuchado muchas cosas como esta dedicado a mí y nunca hice nada hasta ese día.**

 **=======================================FLASHBACK=========================================**

 **Estaba durmiendo en mi habitación soñando con un lugar mucho más tranquilo y hermoso hasta que me despierto, escuchando golpes y gritos afuera de mi puerta.**

 **-DESPERTATE RATA TE NECESITAMOS PARA QUE BARRAS Y LIMPIES EL BAÑO-Dijo "Mi hermano" golpeando con fuerza mi puerta para después dejar de hacerlo y escuchar sus pasos yendo abajo. Rápidamente me vestí en un tiempo record con ropa rota y sucia dirigiéndome a la cocina para agarrar la escoba.**

 **-Si terminas rápido quizás tengas una patita de pollo-Dijo Lucas, "mi padre" con una sonrisa maliciosa.**

 **-Okey-Dije dirigiéndome rápido hacia el baño para después poder comer, en el cual en unos treinta minutos ya estaba reluciente y muy limpio.**

 **-Llegaste tarde lo siento, quizás la próxima semana-Dijo mi padre empujándome para agarrar la comida y echarse en el sofá dejándome a mí en el piso.**

 **De repente se escucha un aleteo para tiempo después llegar un búho color marrón puro dejando caer una carta que tenía en el pico, en mis manos.**

 **-AHHHHHH ¿QUE ES ESO?-grito mi padre rojo de la furia mientras agarraba la escoba para tratar de golpear al búho el cual voló rápidamente hacia la ventana por la cual antes entro. Antes de poder leer mi carta, mi padre me la quito rápidamente, mientras más leía mas rojo se ponía y yo más curiosidad tenia.**

 **-ERES UN MONTRUO-Grito mi padre desmayándose en el acto por lo cual yo me apresure a agarrar la carta y me sorprendí al leerla.**

 **Carta de Beauxbatons**

 **Por medio de la presente le informo a la/el Sr. /Sra. Zao que ha sido aceptado en la Academia Beauxbatons de Magia y Hechicería.**

 **Uniforme**

 **Los alumnos de primer año, necesitarán:**

 **A) 3 Conjuntos de túnicas de trabajo (color azul pálido de seda fina sin capa)**

 **B) Un simple sombrero puntiagudo (azul pálido) para uso diario**

 **C) Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante)**

 **D) Una capa de invierno (color azul pálido de seda fina sin capa)**

 **Por favor, recuerde que toda la ropa de los alumnos debe llevar etiquetas con su nombre.**

 **Libros**

 **Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de casa uno de los siguientes libros:**

 **1\. El libro Reglamentario de Hechizos por Miranda Goshawk**

 **2\. Una Historia de la Magia por Bathilda Bagshot**

 **3\. Teoría Mágica por Adalbert Waffling**

 **4\. Guía de Transformación para Principiantes por Emeric Switch**

 **5\. Mil y Una Hierbas Mágicas y Hongos por Phyllida Spore**

 **6\. Filtros y Pociones Mágicas por Arsenius Figger**

 **7\. Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos por Newt Scamander**

 **8\. Las Fuerzas Oscuras: Una guía para la Autoprotección por Quentin Trimble**

 **Otro equipo**

 **A) 1 Varita**

 **B) 1 Caldero (peltre, reglamentario medida 2)**

 **C) 1 Conjunto de ampolletas de vidrio o cristal**

 **D) 1 Telescopio**

 **E) 1 Conjunto de balanzas de latón**

 **Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato, una rana o sapo y, con permiso especial, una serpiente**

 **SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE LOS ALUMNOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO TIENEN PERMISO PARA TENER SUS PROPIAS ESCOBAS.**

 **Después de leer esto me quede anonada para después empezar a sonreír como loca, mi padre ya terminado se dignó a recogerme para sacarme la carta.**

 **-Tu nunca iras a esa escuela MONTRUO-Susurro y grito mi padre amenazadoramente y por una vez tuve valentía.**

 **-¿Así? Y quien me lo va a impedir ¿vos?-Dije mirando a mi padre con desagrado-Tu nunca me volverás a ver-Dije mientras subía la escalera.**

 **=====================================FIN DEL FLASHBACK====================================**

 **Después de eso fue bastante bueno mi año, conocí a Madame Máxime mi directora la cual al saber mi situación en la casa de esos muggles me saco de ahí y me adopto ella, pero casi siempre podía ver en la escuela como ella me miraba esperando que haga algo malo, quizás era mi mente pero de verdad, era raro.**

 **Me independice a lo cual vivo sola y pago mis cosas, gracias al ministerio que da su plata para los jóvenes independizados. Hoy recibí una carta de Madame Máxime la cual quiere venir a mi departamento junto al Gran mago Dumbledore (Ni tan poco que fuera tan grande) para informarme algunas cosas…**

Bueno che ¿les gusto? A mi si jajá bueno nos vemos en la próxima y no se olviden seguirme y ponerle digamos que "en manera" mg a esta historia para poder seguir subiendo capítulos y etc. BYE


	2. Chapter 2

**¿EL lado oscuro?**

 **Bueno ahora si vamos con el segundo capítulo de ¿El lado oscuro? Espero que les guste y como siempre les dijo lean el primer capítulo no se salteen ninguno porque nunca saben cuánto se pueden perder, Nos vemos** **.**

 **Pov ROCIO**

 **Estuve media hora arreglando la sala, etc. para cuando venga Madame Máxime la cual no tardó en llegar junto a Dumbledore los dos bastante altos pasaron agachados la puerta principal.**

 **-Bueno… porfabor siéntense-Dije señalando las sillas alrededor de la mesa, rápidamente con un asentimiento de cabeza se sentaron y madame máxime fue la primera en hablar.**

 **-Bueno Roció como usted sabe, usted fue adoptada poco antes de nacer por los Moore ¿no?-Dijo seria mientras agarraba mi mano.**

 **-Si pero ¿esto a que viene?-Dije igual de seria.**

 **-Mire niña le vamos a hacer una pregunta pero los tres sabemos que su vida va a cambiar después de esto-Dijo hablando por fin Dumbledore, después de pensar un poco, asentí dando a entender que quería saber esto-¿Quieres saber quiénes son tus verdaderos padres?-Dijo nuevamente Dumbledore serio, impactada asentí de nuevo sabiendo que necesitaba esta información.**

 **-Tus padres son… Bellatrix Lestrange y…y… Voldemort-Dijo Madame Máxime temblando, impactada me levante no creyendo la nueva información.**

 **-Es…es mentira-Dije temblorosa, no podía creer en la nueva información ¿Yo hija de los mortifagos más poderosos del mundo?... No, no podía ser verdad.**

 **-Lo es niña y por eso hemos tenido que tomar nuevas medidas-Dijo Dumbledore con una mirada ¿Maliciosa?**

 **-¿Qué medidas?-Dije mirándolo con rencor.**

 **-Primero que nada quiero decir que ninguna de estas fue permitida por mí pero no tengo mucho nombre en el asunto-Dijo nerviosa y con lágrimas en los ojos Madame Máxime.**

 **-La primera será cambiarte de escuela, ahora iras a Hogwarts para poder tenerte en mis ojos siempre por si alguno de tus padres te quieren contactar, la segunda será no dejarte Salir de Hogwarts nunca también por si acaso-Dijo Dumbledore sonriendo como si todo esto le diera risa.**

 **-NO-Grite enojada como osa sacarme de Beauxbatons solamente para inscribirme en su colegio y encima decirme que nunca podre salir a pasear o etc…-Yo no quiero hacer eso-Dije más calmada.**

 **-No estamos pidiendo su nombre en el asunto tampoco señorita usted quiera o no, IRA A MI COLEGIO BAJO MIS TERMINOS-Susurro y grito Dumbledore, el desgraciado.**

 **-USTED A LA SEÑORITA NO LE GRITA-Dijo Madame Máxime levantándose con su varita lista para atacar.**

 **-BASTAAA-Grite enojada y tratando de calmarme a lo cual Madame Máxime y Dumbledore se voltearon a verme**

 **-Si no tengo opción lo hare pero no se piense que lo hago porque quiero-Dije más calmada.**

 **-Entonces ya está usted tiene que encontrar todas estas cosas para tercer año y después de conseguir todo tiene que ir a la estación que dice hay-Dijo Dumbledore dándome una carta.**

 **-Te vamos a extrañar Roció y yo misma le daré la noticia a la escuela, nos vemos-Dijo Dándome un abrazo Madame Máxime a lo que se dirigió con Dumbledore a la puerta para desaparecer antes de llegar a ella.**

 **-Nunca me voy a acostumbrar a la magia, nahhh mentira ya me acostumbre-Dije hablando yo sola. Ahora a conseguir las cosas.**

 **La lista era de libros, calderos, pociones, etc. Pero yo le estaba dando menos importancia, mientras hacia mi camino a Gringotts me puse a pensar en "Mis padres" ¿Quiénes eran mejores? ¿Mi ex familia maltratadora? ¿O mis recién descubiertos padres mortifagos? Mientras pensaba en todo esto llego mi turno, muy pocas veces había ido a Gringotts por lo cual mi tratamiento con los duendes no era tan buena.**

 **-¿Si que necesita señor…ita-Dijo un duende el cual me quedo mirando feíto.**

 **-Haber señor…ito-Dije burlándome de su forma de hablar a lo cual este ¿me sonrió?**

 **-Bueno niña de seguro querrás sacar plata de tu bóveda ¿no?-Dijo el duende y yo respondí con un asentimiento de cabeza, rápidamente "mi amigo" me agarro la mano para meterme a un carrito…WIIII pensé mientras sentía que en cualquier momento me volaba hasta llegar a una gran puerta color dorada, por fin…**

 **El duende abrió la puerta y rápidamente con una bolsita sin fondo empecé a agarrar algunas, claro no tenía tanta plata en la bóveda pero algo tenía. Después de eso hicimos el viaje de nuevo y yo me retire yendo rápidamente hacia la puerta.**

 **Después de comprar casi todo lo único que me faltaba era la ropa a lo que me dirige hacia Madame Malkin, esta no estaba ocupada así que me midió y me dio todo lo que necesitaba…**

 **YYY? A mí me gusto como Roció hablo sola jajá, que estará tramando Dumbledore? Viejo chusma XD buenoooooo así que ya sabes si te gusto lee, comenta y ponedle mg a esta historia con cada comentario y mg que des salvas a un perrito** **Nos vemos**


	3. Capitulo 3

**¿El lado oscuro?**

 **Bueno ya se lo que dirán donde estuvo la escritora y yo les contesto…Estuve con una notebook rota, sip mi notebook se rompió pero ahora está bien gracias a dios bueno ahora si a la historia quiero decirles que desde que Roció empezó en la escuela Beauxbatons fue hace tres años por lo que ahora debe tener 13 ya que entras a los 11 a la escuela de magia, también quiero hacer un cambio en que Fred y George Weasley tienen 14 ósea van un año adelante** **y gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo para leer estos capítulos 3 nada mas Wii…**

 **La Mitad de todo esto es de JK. ROWLING y después lo otro es mío…**

Pov Roció

 **Después de casi una semana llorando por tener que dejar mi escuela de magia y comprar las cosas para esta nueva escuela, llego el tan esperado día de ir a la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos rápidamente agarre mis cosas junto con mi lechuza color blanco con rayas marrones, le puse Kirlia ya que es hermosa como el nombre.**

 **Después de tener todo empecé a leer las instrucciones para conseguir entrar a la tan famosa plataforma nueve y tres cuartos, rápidamente después de leerlas me puse a correr hacia la pared a lo cual logre atravesarlo con bastante miedo, solamente para ver a un montón de chicos y chicas con equipajes y algunos ya vestidos para Hogwarts.**

 **-¿Necesitas una ayuda con eso?-Pregunto una voz a mi espaldas, al girar mi cara pude ver a dos chicos pelirrojos y altos…también bastante guapos pensé a lo cual me sonroje.**

 **-Mira George parece que se quedó muda-Dijo uno de ellos a lo cual "George" le siguió el juego.**

 **-Si Fred, parece que le comió la lengua el ratón-Dijo George acercándose a mí, pensé que me iba a besar cuando de repente se escuchó un grito.**

 **-¡FRED, GEORGE DEJEN A LA NIÑA EN PAZ!-Dijo una voz a sus espaldas a lo cual rápidamente estos se alejaron dejando ver a una mujer retacona.**

 **-Perdónalos hija es que son medios tontos-Dijo esta señora maternalmente mientras miraba a sus hijos con un poco de molestia- Soy Molly Weasley y ellos son Fred y George Weasleay mis hijos, tu eres…?-Pregunto la señora Weasley sonriéndome a lo cual yo respondí**

 **-Un placer Señora Weasley yo soy Roció Moore pero por favor llámeme Roció-Dije sonriéndole**

 **-Bueno Roció será mejor que usted y mis hijos se suban al tren, GEORGE, FRED ayúdenla con las cosas-Le dijo la señora Weasleay a sus hijos.**

 **-Claro mama-Dijo ¿George? Con una sonrisa**

 **-Por supuesto que ayudaríamos a una chica tan linda como ella-Dijo Fred mientras me guiñaba el ojo y con Fred metían las cosas en el tren.**

 **-Bueno, fue un placer señora Weasley espero verla pronto-Dije sonriéndole a lo cual esta me abrazo.**

 **-Si Roció yo también espero verte, ten cuidado.-Dijo dándome un beso en la frente y se volvía hacia Fred y George-Ustedes procuren no dar tantos problemas por favor y cuídense mándenle un beso a Ron y Ginny que se subieron muy rápido para incluso despedirlos, los quiero-Dijo abrazándolos con fuerza.**

 **Yo me moví rápidamente a buscar un compartimiento donde poder leer un poco, después de caminar y caminar encontré uno vacío atrás de todo, me metí sin pensarlo y saque el libro Hogwarts: Una historia, me puse a leerlo pero después de unos minutos lo abandone ya que había algo que carcomía la mente y era el hecho de que mis padres no eran unos simples magos que me abandonaron… no… Eran los más grandes mortifagos del siglo, dos grandes magos que matan y torturan gente, dos grandes magos… No… Dos grandes mortifagos… ellos son mis verdaderos padres.**

 **-¿En qué piensas tanto?-Dijeron dos voces a lo cual me gire para ver que eran Fred y George en la puerta del compartimiento.**

 **-En nada-Dije molesta por su intromisión.**

 **-Pues tu cara no dice nada-Dijo ahora uno de los gemelos, que molestos podían ser.**

 **-Pues mi cara es una y mi mente es otra-Dije enojada mientras los veía a la cara, a lo cual estos empezaron a reírse.**

 **Enfurruñada me senté de brazos cruzados en la punta del compartimiento mientras veía la ventana**

 **-No te enojes, estamos bromeando-Dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo mientras se sentaban adelante mío.**

 **-¿Quién es quién?-Pregunte de la nada**

 **-¿Qué?-Confundidos preguntaron**

 **-Sí, ¿Quién es Fred y Quien es George?-Pregunte con curiosidad**

 **-Ahhh, fácil él es George y yo soy Fred-Dijo ahora el conocido Fred.**

 **-¿Pero cómo se los reconoce? ¿Tienen alguna diferencia?-Pregunte a lo cual ellos se miraron y con un asentimiento de cabeza me dijeron.**

 **-Muy pocas personas aparte de nuestra familia sabe la diferencia pero yo tengo los ojos color marrón tirando para negro y los de George son de color verde musgo-Dijo Fred sonriendo junto a su hermano.**

 **-Wuauu-Dije sorprendida al descubrir que solo esa era su diferencia.**

 **-Si wuau, ahora dama yo le diría que duerma ya que son bastantes horas de viaje-Dijo George sonando acogedor, y yo no queriéndole llevar la contraria me acurruque contra la pared y me quede dormida pensando en mis verdaderos padres y los gemelos mas encantadores de mi vida…**

Y como siempre les dijo ponedle me gusta a esta historia, dejar comentarios y acuérdense por cada me gusta en esta historia salvan a un perrito


	4. Capitulo 4

**¿El lado oscuro?**

 **Hola ¿cómo están? Espero que bien… jajá okey vamos a lo importante no sé si lo explique pero Roció está en el mismo año que Harry Potter okey? Okey… okey… Yap ahora empecemos con el capítulo wiiii….**

 **La mitad de todo esto es de Jk. Rowling la trama y etc. Son mías.**

Pov Roció

 **-Roció…-Nada-Roció-Nada-ROCIO-Grito uno de los gemelos para mí.**

 **-AHHH ¿PORQUE GRITAS?-Grite yo a lo que estos me miraron con una ceja levantada y una cara divertida.**

 **-Bueno, te gritamos porque hace media hora que llegamos a Hogwarts y no te levantabas- Dijo George con una sonrisa**

 **-Ahora si te quieres quedar acá encerrada con nosotros, no tenemos ningún problema con ello pero lo que pase no será nuestra culpa-Dijo Fred perversamente, rápidamente me levante abriendo la puerta a lo que estos se empezaron a reír.**

 **-Tranquila, no te haremos nada, que tú no quieras…-Dijo George y yo me empecé a sonrojar mirando al piso**

 **-Podemos ir-Dije tratando de no sonrojarme más.**

 **Rápidamente los dos se pararon y cada uno se puso a un costado mío. Después de caminar por un rato llegamos a un pequeño lugar donde había carrozas que se movían mágicamente solas.**

 **-Adelante Milady-Dijo Fred dando un paso alado para dejarme subir primero.**

 **-Gracias señor-Dije yo siguiéndole el juego mientras me subía, para al instante subirse él y después George. La carroza se empezó a mover luego de que George cerraba la puerta atrás de él.**

 **-Es hermoso-Dije sin darme cuenta al ver de lejos a Hogwarts.**

 **-Igual que tu-Dijo George coquetamente a lo que mis mejillas se tiñeron de rosado.**

 **===============================Unos minutos después==============================**

 **Los tres nos bajamos de la carroza para a continuación ver a una mujer mayor con un rostro serio.**

 **-Hola chicos-Saludo esta mujer a George y a Fred-Tu debes ser Roció ¿no? Yo soy la profesora Mcgonagall, Bienvenida a Hogwarts.-Dijo la profesora con un rostro menos serio y más amistoso.**

 **-Si esa soy yo, y gracias.-Dije con una sonrisa a esta profesora que cada vez me agradaba más.**

 **-Bueno Señorita Roció necesito que me acompañe porque usted tiene que pasar por el sombrero seleccionador.-Dijo Mcgonagall, asintiendo yo me dirigí hacia ella no sin antes darle un beso en el cachete a cada gemelo.**

 **-No importa donde se seleccione nosotros seremos tus amigos y más aun así-Me susurraron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.**

 **Con una sonrisa me despedí y seguí a la profesora Mcgonagall hasta un gran comedor donde me alinee atrás de todos los primeros años. Pude ver como cada chico y chica se puso el sombrero para después caminar hacia la mesa donde este había dicho que iba a ir, luego de que terminaron todos los primeros años, hablo Dumbledore.**

 **-Bueno chicos y chicas antes de dar el discurso de bienvenida vamos a traer a una alumna de intercambio la señorita Moore.-Dijo este a lo que yo camine un poco nerviosa hasta el banco donde Mcgonagall me puso el sombrero.**

 **-** **Mmm que mente más fascinante-Dijo algo de repente haciéndome saltar-Tranquila soy el sombrero, bueno ahora si señorita Moore-Me tranquilo el sombrero yo sorprendida pensé** **Es señorita Roció no me gusta mi apellido-** **Lo se lo se señorita Roció pero ahora vamos a ver lo importante… La casa adonde será asignada… Usted puede pertenecer a Slytherin ya que es muy astuta pero algo me dice que usted no quiere y aunque yo nunca tomo a nadie en cuenta, es mejor tenerla del lado bueno… También esta Ravenclaw pero usted no tiene tanta pasión como ellas para las clases, podría ser quizás… Gryffindor… la casa de los valientes y hágame caso usted tiene mucha valentía… ¿usted qué dice?** **Dijo que me encanta la idea** **Pues entonces eso será… GRYFFINDOR**

 **Sacándome el sombrero fui hacia donde estaban mis gemelos…** **¿Mis gemelos?** **Dios Rocío que mente tan tonta, ellos nunca serian míos, dije triste por dentro.**

 **-Felicidades Linda-Me dijeron los gemelos dándome cada uno un beso en la mejilla.**

 **-Gracias-Dije sonrojada por el beso en la mejilla. Por la esquina del ojo pude ver como Dumbledore se levantaba a dar ese tan famosos discurso pero yo no le hice caso…**

 **-Bueno ahora si a comer-Dijo en el final de su discurso Dumbledore y con un leve movimiento de su varita, un montón de comida en cada centro de mesa.**

 **-Como siempre el viejo queriendo llamar la atención-Dijo con un suspiro Fred, yo lo vi raro ya que pensaba que él lo quería.**

 **-¿Qué? No me digas que no es verdad, ese viejo no es nada bueno-Dijo este**

 **-¿Por qué?-pregunte interesada.**

 **-¿Por qué? Porque ese viejo tiene una gran mascara, es manipulador y siempre intenta llamar la atención aunque muy pocos piense así…-Respondió George por Fred ya que este estaba comiendo o más bien tragando sin masticar.**

 **Yo asentí quedándome en silencio hasta que me limite a comer y agarre jugo de calabaza con puré y carne de dragón.**

 **Yyy les gusto? Ami si en verdad no sé qué decirles así que lo de siempre… pónganle mg y acuérdense por cada mg que le des a esta historia salvas a un perrito**


End file.
